Truer Lies/References
References *The 1994 Arnold Schwarzenegger action-comedy film True Lies gives the episode its title. *The tracking shot of the golf ball in Shawn's putting attempt is reminiscent of the dramatic stroke in 1996's "Tin Cup". Shawn's 'self-commentary' may also be designed to prod memories of 1980's "Caddyshack". *To reinforce the police position, Ryan is caught absolutely and literally 'red-handed'. *Jules' "Save it, Ryan" may invoke the 1998 Spielberg film "Saving Private Ryan". *"Notorious for calling in tips and sending the department on wild goose chases", though said about 'Lyin' Ryan', basically describes the attitude towards Shawn in the Pilot. *"Assuming that their pants aren't on fire" harks back to the children's rhyme. *The 'telling a story no-one in their right mind could believe' aspect parallels Silverman's role in the 1993 SF comedy "12:01", where he was reliving the same day which none of the others remembered. *There is a Latin quote from 1288, attributed to Lodomer de genere Monoslo, Archbishop of Esztergom in Hungary, "figmenti poetici quodam rugoso velatum cortice granum veritatis", which would loosely translate as "poetic imaginings are some manner of wrinkled skin covering a kernel of truth". *Gus closes his eyes and lets the Supersmeller be the way he first experiences the four-cheese double-battered fries. *The duo run through a range of McDonald's mascots, including Mayor McCheese, the Hamburglar and Grimace, as well as acknowledging Vin Diesel's self-identification as 'definitely a person of color'. *Shawn invents a mythical offshoot/affiliate of the Big Brothers Big Sisters of America organization. *Shawn gives a shoutout to Koko B. Ware, a mainstay of the WWE's (then known as WWF) 1980s wrestling roster, as well as part of the 'Rock'n'Wrestling' cartoon show with his macaw, Frankie. *Whilst rejecting 'Bingo', Gus is willing to play Cranium. *Shawn hails Lassiter as "Dapper Dan!", possibly in reference to the early 20th century gangster or baseball player, both fashion templates of their day, or the Playskool educational plush toy, perhaps even the hair pomade invented for the 2000 movie "O Brother, Where Art Thou?". *The direct orders Gus and Shawn would obey, for example to 'get on the dance floor', could obviously be from almost any disco/rap number, although the stronger contenders would seem to include George Sampson's 'Get Up On The Dance Floor' or Nelly's 'Hot in Here'. *Ryan claims to be co-owner of the 'Ditka's' restaurant chain, the closest member of which to Santa Barabara would be in Phoenix, Arizona. His vision of the place apparently serves wild game. *Shawn wants to continue Ryan's flyer campaign, using the local FedEx Office, which he refers to by its traditional title of 'Kinko's'. *Gus' inquiry about the killers' employers is based on the 'open window' of time (six and a half hours for the killing), which some service personnel have been known to expect when performing installations, checks or repairs. *The 'tell' in poker or lying is something Shawn has made frequent use of, even as far back as the Pilot, when he identified the electronics store manager as the thief due to his nervous fidgetting with his hands and lack of eye contact with the reporter. *"Call the Human Lie Detector" is Gus' suggestion that Shawn needs his dad's help. *'Off the reservation' invokes the term, first used in 1789, for the land the U.S. Government recogized as belonging still to Native American tribes, and suggests someone out of control and behaving erratically. *Ryan seems to deploy against Shawn the same 'reflection' techniques psychiatrists have, presumably, used with him to try to get him to confront his exaggerations and lies. *Ryan has an interesting similarity to Lassiter, beyond height and build, in that he has a 'face guy' much as Lassie had a 'new moustache guy' in "Talk Derby to Me". *Shawn delves deep into a Batman metaphor, and runs into difficulty with the 'Ryan Wayne' image. *'Sweat lodge' refers to the Native American and Northern and Eastern European traditions of 'cleansing', in an essentially sauna style, the body, and sometimes also the spirit, by sweating out contaminants. * "T. J. Maxx" is the US department store chain, also operating in the UK, Ireland, Germany and Poland as "T. K. Maxx". *Shawn's "Are you part of Treadstone?" follow-up question is a link to "The Bourne Identity", in which the black hats hunting the hero belong to this shadowy group. *Souplantation is a chain of buffet-style restaurants, although the nearest one to Santa Barbara would appear to be some 40 miles away in Oxnard. Its owner, Garden Fresh, is the only chain every restaurant of which is certified 'green' by the Green Restaurant Association. Presumably, the duo are familiar with it because of its 'all you can eat' policy. *Lassie's contempt for Ryan's testimony is shown in his suggestion that the mythical Loch Ness Monster or Bigfoot will be happy to help protect him against his assassins. *The "double Axel" and "Salchow" offered by Shawn are genuine figure-skating terms, as would be a 'camel spin', but not the 'camel-toe' he mentions. *Shawn brings the four-cheese, double-battered fries from the restaurant as his peace offering when trying to make nice with Chief Vick. *When asked (rhetorically) by Lassie about worlds in which he would apologise to Shawn, the psychic sleuth offers 'Wayne's World', the SNL sketch series and movie, and 'Dave's World', the CBS sitcom. *Shawn goes for wordplay when Juliet declares Tom Lieber is "on the lam", since, according to Shawn, he won't get far on a lamb, as opposed to Alpaca, which can really fly. *Shawn, with his cry of "Incoming!", seems to view their escape from the hospital area and the killers like a video game. This is reinforced by his later 'Roller Skates Ferret' reference from the IOS/Android app "Tiny Zoo". *The mandatory pineapple moment comes in Ryan's choice of projectile to hurl at the approaching gunmen in the alley. *There may (debatably) be shades of Wesley in "The Princess Bride" when Shawn accepts the surrender of an enemy who clearly has the superior position. *Lassiter also harks back to "Talk Derby to Me" in his curiosity about the villain's moustache guy. *Shawn lays out the plot of "Speed" when Ryan comes into the Psych office. *Ryan's version of a hot-air balloon sounds more like the zeppelins in 2004's "Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow". Category:Episode References Category:References Category:Season Three Category:Season Three References